


After many a summer/夏来夏去天鹅死

by Acecream



Category: Suspension of update
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, 且作者本人不太满意, 只有个开头, 日后再修订
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecream/pseuds/Acecream
Summary: 米达麦亚走后，罗严塔尔一个人在月色下喝酒，耳边还回荡着好友临走前的警告。她睡在桌上，月光明丽，魔鬼在她耳边窃笑低语。“你和爱尔芙莉德是同一种人。幸而米达麦亚不知情。他今日如此恨爱尔芙莉德，迟早某天也会如此恨你。”
Kudos: 1





	After many a summer/夏来夏去天鹅死

**Author's Note:**

> 雷的我不知道怎么写warning。  
想写名花罗，因此写了这个。  
不得不说，原作罗性转一下，玛丽苏程度还蛮高的。  
包含双璧未满，罗严塔尔<->爱尔芙莉德，爱尔芙莉德<->特米妮克以及一点点奥罗。  
罗的碧池程度有点高，慎读。

他们第一次见面时，米达麦亚还不满二十岁。他平日为人稳重端庄，又长了一头蜂蜜色的金发和朴实的脸，性子谦恭温顺，在暗流汹涌的众人里籍籍无名。  
与他相反，十八岁的罗严塔尔，贵族家的独生女，米达麦亚的同级生，顶着超级美人的名声芳名远扬。米达麦亚曾见过室友跑去买她的照片，耳闻了平均每六个学生持有一张罗严塔尔证件照的轶事。出于好奇，他向室友借了罗严塔照片来看，胶卷上的女孩面无表情，眼睛一蓝一黑，幽幽的望着，如黑曜石和蓝水晶。细细的黑发垂下来，遮住半个额头，留下一张苍白阴郁的脸。  
那天下午，他们照常做模拟训练。米达麦亚以他习惯的方式布好阵，准备像平时一样速战速决，赶去食堂抢晚饭。 但他的对手冷静程度异乎寻常，二十分钟过去，米达麦亚额头沁出冷汗——他碰上了非同寻常的对手， 对面成功切断了米达麦亚的补给线，最终系统判了他负。但米达麦亚环视终场数据，敌军也只剩下残兵败将，倒也不算输得太难看。 他心满意足的关掉模拟对战系统，时间过去了三个小时，外面天彻底黑了。食堂想必早已关门，又感到有点沮丧。只好收拾东西，准备回宿舍泡面。 一张黑色的饭卡从桌上滑了过来。米达麦亚抬起头，正对上那双一蓝一黑的传奇妖瞳。“能否赏脸共进晚餐，米达麦亚同学？”罗严塔尔朝他走过来，声音里有珠玉碰撞，“有些战术理论相关的内容，要和米达麦亚同学讨教。” 米达麦亚跟着罗严塔尔走上餐厅顶楼。上层餐厅是贵族特供，24小时开放，进出必须刷卡，提供昂贵食材和侍者服务。米出身平民，此前从未踏足此地，颇为不安的环顾四周，罗倒是毫不在意，找地方拖他坐下，点了一桌的烤火鸡，麦酒和浓汤。他们一边吃，一边聊起下午那场针锋相对的模拟作战。罗用手指蘸了番茄酱，在桌上画出他们各自的布阵。 “同等战力条件下的实战，我反而未必能赢。”罗坦言，“你的行军速度简直是奇迹。假如没有受制于系统限速，想必能表现得更好。” “但疾行之下，必然容易暴露出弱点，哪怕是一个极小的疏忽，也能被有心的敌人放大无数倍。” 她举起小小的餐刀，滑进米达麦亚的军阵，把队伍整个的切开。 米达麦亚也盯着罗严塔尔的布阵。“你是适合久战的人，罗严塔尔小姐。每一架舰艇的排布都咬在敌人的进攻点上，等对面耗尽精力后，立刻抹杀。” “你的阵容虽然灵活，但过于依赖司令官，旗舰双翼又没被充分保护，倘若旁侧有友军叛变或出其不意敌袭，可以做到一击必杀，其余下属来不及救援，战局立刻会变得一团糟。” “以纺锤型的小队进攻，组织女武神进行干扰，只要在转变为持久战前击中旗舰，就能确保我方的取胜。”


End file.
